dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Lois Lane
Lois Lane was the star reporter for the Daily Planet, as well as Superman's girlfriend. Profile Lois Lane is the Daily Planet's star reporter. She's a savvy, stubborn, sly newswoman who doesn't suffer fools gladly. She's also a knockout, but you'd do well to resist telling her that. Lois wants to be appreciated solely for her brains and hard work. As a reporter she's a complete pro, never biasing her stories or slinging mud. Though she takes big (some might even say outrageous) risks while getting a story, they're always calculated. She does not blunder stupidly into dangerous situations, she's well aware of the hazards before she goes in. Owing to his super powers, Clark will often spot danger that no one else can see and caution her to watch herself. She takes his warnings as his attempt to sabotage her and get the story for himself. She has a like/hate relationship with Clark, always referring to him as "Kent", unless she wants something out of him and only then does she call him "Clark". Deep inside she does have a bit of affection for him, but their rivalry has her keeping him at arm's length, And even if they weren't rivals, she'd still find him a stiff, by-the-books kinda guy. Lois has sources all over Metropolis, from high society industrialists to the lovable Hobb's Bay fisherman Bibbo. Opinionated and quick with a quip among the mostly male members of the Planet reporting staff, Lois can talk rings around most men, her boss Perry White included. There's only one man who leaves her at a loss for words: Superman and she could kick herself for it. A million available men in Metropolis and she falls for an alien. But then, Lois has always had an attraction for danger. She always takes the toughest assignment and would gladly infiltrate an arch-villain's lair if it meant getting a scoop. Her affinity for danger extends into her personal life as well. Lois has always liked edgy, mysterious men who played by their own rules. She even dated Lex Luthor for a while. But as soon as she learned Lex wanted her to write some pro-Lex Corp pieces for the Planet, she dropped him faster than Superman would drop a hunk of Kryptonite. Being a reporter, Lois can't but help be a little suspicious of Superman. Is he for real? Where did he come from? Is he really as good as he seems? What does he really want here on Earth? There are a thousand questions she wants to ask him and if she ever got that interview, her Pulitzer prize would be assured. Although Lois will initially take a skeptical, even cynical attitude toward Superman, the more she'll see him risking his life to help others the more she'll be convinced that he is "for real". She can't help but feel attracted to him. She's always believed that no one ever gives anything away for free, but Superman's selflessness is gradually changing her mind. Abilities Lois lane is a hand-to-hand combatant(Courtesy of her father's training). These abilities is Demenstrated in two episodes of Superman: the animated series. In the episode Target, she beat Luminous. In Brave new Metropolis she beat Mercy graves. In Opinion, if Lois and Kryptonian powers added to her combat skill, she could beat Superman in battle. Appearances * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part II" * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part III" * "Fun and Games" * "A Little Piece of Home" * "Feeding Time" * "The Way of All Flesh" * "Stolen Memories" * "The Main Man, Part 1" * "My Girl" * "Tools of the Trade" * "Blasts From the Past" * "The Prometheon" * "Livewire" * "Identity Crisis" * "Target" * "Action Figures" * "Mxyzpixilated" * "Double Dose" * "Solar Power" * "Brave New Metropolis" * "Monkey Fun" * "Ghost in the Machine" * "World's Finest" * "Father's Day" * "The Hand of Fate" * "Bizarro's World" * "Prototype" * "The Late Mr. Kent" * "Heavy Metal" * "Apokolips... Now!, Part II" * "Little Girl Lost" * "Where There's Smoke" * "Little Big Head Man" * "In Brightest Day..." * "Superman's Pal" * "A Fish Story" * "The Demon Reborn" * "Legacy" * "Only A Dream, Part II" * "A Better World" * "Hereafter, Part I" * "Clash" * "Question Authority" * "Divided We Fall" * "Destroyer" }} Footnotes Category:Journalists Lane, Lois